


i want to share your mouthful, i want to do all the things your lungs do so well

by r4bb1th013



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: (again), 2x07, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Utter Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4bb1th013/pseuds/r4bb1th013
Summary: killing eve 2x07 phonesex scene ..... what actually happened???? i'd like to imagine it went a little like this@itwillcomebackk - twitter and tumblr(IM SORRY)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	i want to share your mouthful, i want to do all the things your lungs do so well

Villanelle could hear the soft _click, click, click_ of Eve’s pen in her ear, and she purposefully increased her breathing rate to let Eve hear it. Eve was bored, and Villanelle knew how to help.

“What are you doing?” She asks huskily, smiling with the thought that they were, in some form, alone with each other. Her hand toyed with the buttons on the silk pyjamas that slid against her smooth skin as she anticipated Eve’s flustered response. Another sharp inhale, then exhale was purposefully overdone by Villanelle to capture Eve’s undivided attention. She smiled with glee at the ceiling.

“Are you going to listen _all night?_ ” she asked, breathy. Eve’s response with a sharp breath told her all she needed to know. Villanelle knew how to work Eve, and she did it with success. Her breaths continued like ticks on a clock, _or_ , pens against a desk.

“Are you… having fun in Rome?” She husked out, making sure to elongate her words so they slid right into Eve’s ears as she wanted them to. She imagined Eve red-cheeked and flustered at what she was hearing, her pretty mouth agape slightly as she let the honey of Villanelle’s voice trickle into her brain.

Villanelle laughed a breathless and seductive laugh. _Shy, Eve?_ , was something she thought about asking, but breathed out in a slight whimper instead. Her hand eventually slid with ease into the waistline of the pyjama pants, toying coyly with her fingers at the seam of her panties as she awaited some kind of response from Eve to get off on. Her fingers traced back and forth, and she could barely stifle a smirk as she could hear Eve’s futile attempts at slowing her breathing.

“You should let yourself _go_ , once in a while,” she jabbed, testing the waters as she loved to do so much. Her breaths became more prominent as she traced the wetness of herself through the fabric, and she knew Eve could hear every breath. She let out a long and purposeful sensual breath as she let one finger make a feather-light swipe against her clit. She imagined Eve’s head lifting, her eyes fluttering closed as she imagined Villanelle’s sinful movements.

“I can help you,” she stated with a giggle. She continued to let out breaths and the occasional whimper, and she did this while moving her fingers slowly across herself, feeling the dampness grow damper. She envisioned Eve, her hands clasping around the table as to keep herself grounded, feeling the heat from Villanelle’s voice alone as she held back from fucking herself. 

She could hear Eve breathing now. It sounded as though she was walking, and Villanelle hoped the destination would be a bed. A very faint and very _male_ “what are you doing?” was heard by Villanelle in her earpiece, causing her to scoff in disbelief. Eve probably had no idea how to get herself off, she thought. Human dildo it is.

Eve breathed heavily again, and Villanelle imagined her climbing atop the guy. Villanelle moaned aloud this time. “I thought you’d never ask…” she heard the man say, to which she scowled. 

“ _Don’t_ talk,” she heard Eve reply, a demand that made Villanelle’s head fall back slightly. She hadn’t seen this side of Eve, so to _hear_ it? That was a blessing.

“Eve!” Villanelle breathed out in shock, eyes wide. “Mmm… I didn’t know you had it in you,” she says, feeding to her desires with her long fingers once more. Villanelle let out a strangled moan, not wishing to hold back. This time, Eve was whimpering along with her. Villanelle could not have anticipated the deliciousness of these sounds, however, and her hips rose wildly against her own hands as she responded with sounds of her own.

“Oh… God” Eve groaned. 

“Are you thinking about _me?_ , Eve?” Villanelle asked quickly with a shaky voice, “are you imagining _me_ as you fuck somebody else?” She continued, her breaths making no attempt at slowing. 

“Oh! Yes!” Eve said, squealing. It made Villanelle feral to know that she was with someone else right now, but this only gave her more drive to frustrate Eve. She let out a growl before continuing,

“You’re _naughty_ , you know that?” Villanelle said, her accent thick as she was unbearably aroused. “So, so very naughty…” she trailed off, fucking herself deeply. 

“Yes…” Eve whispered amongst moans. The extent their communication could reach would be scarce, but Villanelle was eager to find out how far she could go. 

“I think about you, Eve,” she confessed through breaths, punctuating every sentence with a groan. 

“I... I think about your neck,” she said, “I think about _biting_ it.”

Eve moaned loudly in response. “More…” Eve breathed out.

“I think about that pretty little mouth of yours, Eve” she said. “I think about that pretty little mouth in _all sorts_ of places” she said, her voice dripping with arousal.

“Mhm?” Eve let out slyly, egging Villanelle on.

“Do you want to know more?” Villanelle teased.  


“Mmm, yes,”

“I imagine you, on your knees” Villanelle said. “Your mouth… my _god_ , your mouth” She said, dipping two fingers inside of herself again with ease. She let out another moan as she tried to continue.

“Your mouth on my… mmm,” she stopped as she reached her sweet spot. “Your mouth on my pussy…and _all_ over me” she said, fingers moving wildly and her voice sounding something mad and psychotic “Oh god, Eve!” She exclaimed as the feeling tumbled closer and closer.

Eve was making the most _obscene_ sounds in Villanelle’s ears now, grunting and gasping like she’d never stop.

“You’re getting off to me, aren’t you, dirty girl?”

“Yes!” Eve replied loudly. 

“Ah! Eve Polastri...” she growled. “You’re mine,” she said in an almost unintelligible groan. Her fingers moved in quick, relentless circles against herself, “you’re mine!” she repeated, not daring to slow down.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Eve said as she shamelessly rode him, imagining in some sick and twisted way that it could be Villanelle.

“You wish he was me?” Villanelle asked breathlessly. “You wish it was me, inside of you? Do you?” She pushed, yearning for a response.

“Yes, V-” she stopped herself, the haze of pleasure making coherent speech a thing of the past. 

“Almost said it… be a _good girl_ , Eve” Villanelle replied. “Can you be a good girl for me?” 

There was some kind of sick tenderness in pushing Eve to her limits, watching and _hearing_ her transgress was eliciting new feelings in Villanelle, feelings that were compelling and caused Villanelle to keep going up until the very point Eve would tell her to stop.

“Yes! Oh, god, yes!” Eve said as she exploded into a million fractals of herself. The guy in the background was still grunting, letting out the occasional word shushed by Eve, but Villanelle’s entire focus was on one voice and one voice only. And she doubted that it would ever change.

“Good, are you going to come, sweet girl?” Villanelle said as one hand grabbed the silk of the bedspread roughly and the other fucked herself hard and unforgivingly, knuckle deep and dripping.

“Yes, I’m coming - oh _god_ , I’m coming!” Eve responded, her breaths so thick that her voice was practically background noise to the sounds of ecstasy tumbling from her lips. 

“Come for me…” Villanelle grunts quickly, barely able to speak herself. Eve’s moans were running like ice water across Villanelle’s body, causing her to shudder and convulse at even the slightest sound that dared enter her ears. She was seconds away from it herself, and these sounds only drew her further.

Slick, wet sounds echoed the bedroom as Villanelle no longer made herself coy. Her fingers danced messily across it, imagining Eve was here in this amazing bedroom so they could continue this all night long.

“Oh, god - I wish you were here” Villanelle moaned out. “I wish you were here, so _I_ could make you feel good, Eve” 

She came hard as she imagined this scenario, and she came hard to the continued sounds of Eve’s heavy breathing in her ear. She smiled in her sweaty haze as she heard the smallest, breathiest “me too” in her ear, making her shudder again.

“Was that nice, baby?” Villanelle said after a moment of comedown. 

Eve let out a sly “mmm” in response, and the shuffle of sheets had told her that she had well-and-truly finished, and was fatigued by the weight of it all. “G’night” she said, her voice sounding as though she was smiling. 

The annoying man in the background had let out a grumbly “night, babe” to her, which Villanelle subconsciously growled at.

“Goodnight, baby” she said, letting her lips enunciate every tasty syllable of the word. “Sleep well…”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Hunger Of The Pine" by Alt-J
> 
> You're the first and last of your kind  
> Hold me like an animal utaffable  
> I wanna be every lever you've pulled  
> And all showers that shower you


End file.
